poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom/Transcript
This is the transcript to Weekenders Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom. - - Bonnie: Yippee, yay! Halloween is here! Kari Kamiya: Yep. That's right. - - - - - - (Now we go to our heroes walking to Sandy's tree) - - - Sandy Cheeks: Welcome to my lair, Spongebob and Patrick, Tino and everyone else! I'm the evil Dr. Franken-Cheeks! SpongeBob: Hi, Sandy. I didn't recognize ya. - - (Ash sees a blue chemical) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Sandy. What is this? Sandy Cheeks: Oh, be careful with that. Don't drop it. That is a very powerful chemical I've been working on recently. It's called Wolf's bane. Ash Ketchum: Wolf's bane? Sandy Cheeks: That chemical is made to merge the DNA of a wolf into someone else's DNA. Once someone like a little sea critter drinks it, they can turn into a vicious werewolf. Ash Ketchum: Whoa! Um, to tell you the honest truth, Sandy, I've been turned into a werewolf once. Sandy Cheeks: You turned into a werewolf?! Whoa-ho! (falls over) Holy mackerel! When did that happen?! Sci-Twi: On Halloween last year. SpongeBob: Yeah! We remembered when Ash was turned into a werewolf last year during Halloween. (flashbacks are shown) He was bitten by one on the night of the party. But a few days later, he started acting strange. His behavior, appearance and appetite was slowly changing. And later that same night, he became a wild beast and went on a rampage all over town. He was out of control. Ben attempted to put an end to Ash's pain by killing him. However, his parents and grandfather arrived to stop him. Patrick: Yeah, and he saved Serena from that other werewolf when it attacked us. You should've seen him fight against that other werewolf. It was awesome! SpongeBob: Yeah, and after he defeated it, Ash was able to gain full conscience in himself and regained his memories. Sandy Cheeks: Was he cured after that? Sci-Twi: Yes. Zecora made him a cure and it changed him back into a human. Sora Takenouchi: He almost ate us alive while he's a werewolf. Ash Ketchum: I'm really sorry that I couldn't control myself. Biyomon: It's alright, it's not your fault. Gabumon: She's right. Tentomon: It was the werewolf infection inside of you that did this. Ash Ketchum: But guys, even after I was cured, I fear that there is still some werewolf left in me. (walks over to the one side of Sandy's treedome and sadly looks at the sky) When I was infected, that monster came from within me. It felt like a virus. A virus that can not be cured. And it's still there. I can feel it. Sandy Cheeks: Oh, Ash, I can totally understand how you feel. But you remember, having that thing inside doesn't make you a monster. But knowing when to let it out is what makes you human. - - - - - - - - - (Ash, Serena, and Pikachu are trick-or-treating together) Serena: Oh, I love Halloween. Ash Ketchum: Me too, Serena. It's my one of the best days of the year. And look at how much candy we got? Serena: Yeah, we sure hit the jackpot this year. Hey, Ash. Do you think we should trick-or-treat at the houses of SpongeBob and his friends before we head over to the Halloween party? Ash Ketchum: Sure! Let's head over to Sandy's place first. - - - Flying Dutchman: Friends! He's got friends. That's it! I know how to scare this guy. (laughs manically as he unleashes his ghostly mist down from his ship into Bikini Bottom) (As Ash and Serena head over to trick-or-treat at Sandy's treedome, Pikachu senses something) Pikachu: Pi? (twitches its ears) Serena: Hmm? Ash Ketchum: What's wrong, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika! (jumps off his shoulder and sees the ghostly mist seeping from the Flying Dutchman's ship) Pika, Pikachu! (Ash and Serena look up and gasps in horror when they see the ship.) Serena: W-w-what is that? It looks terrifying! Ash Ketchum: Oh, no! It's the Flying Dutchman! Serena: Huh? Flying Dutchman? Ash Ketchum: He's a ghostly pirate who haunts the seven seas and all of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob told me stories about him, but I never thought they were to be true. Pikachu: (senses something else) Pi? (points to Sandy's place) Pika, Pi! Ash & Serena: Hmm? (they turn and sees Sandy giving candy to trick-or-treaters) Sandy Cheeks: Happy Halloween! (the ghostly mist surrounds her and takes her soul from her body) W—what? Where? Pikachu: Pika?! Ash Ketchum: WHAT THE?! Serena: (gasps) D-d-did you see that?! It took Sandy's soul! (They see Mr. Krabs and Squidward giving candy to trick-or-treaters) Trick-Or-Treaters: Trick or treat! (Suddenly, the Flying Dutchman's ghostly mist surrounds them and takes their souls from their bodies.) Squidward: Huh? Oh! (screams) (The souls of Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Squidward are being lifted in the air by the ghostly mist.) Serena: Now he's taken Squidward and Mr. Krabs' souls! (The mist looms in on Ash and Serena.) Ash Ketchum: No! Not us! (Ash and Serena hover themselves. However, the mist doesn't get them) Ash and Serena: Huh? Serena: I guess he's only after SpongeBob's friends. Ash Ketchum: Guess so. But I don't get why the Flying Dutchman is only taking their souls instead of everyone else in town. (gasps) Could this only mean.... Serena: Could this mean he might be using them as hostages so he can scare SpongeBob and maybe eat them souls?! Ash Ketchum: I'm afraid so. Serena, here's what I want you to do. Go back to the Halloween Party and get help from all of our friends. Serena: But what about you? Ash Ketchum: I'm heading over to Sandy's treedome to pick up something that might help us defeat the Flying Dutchman and save everyone. I going to beat him at his own game and fight fire with fire. It's going to work, Serena. Trust me. Serena: Okay. Ash Ketchum: (gives her his PokéBalls) And here! Use my Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noivern. They'll help you out. Serena: Thanks, Ash. I'll return them to you when this is over. I promise. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. Now go! I'll meet you and the others at the ship! Come on, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, guys! We'll save you! Mr. Krabs: Hurry! (hears a noise) Huh? Hey! (The trick-or-treaters laugh and throw eggs and toilet paper at Squidward and Mr. Krabs' motionless bodies. Mr. Krabs growls in anger. Serena runs through the streets of Bikini Bottom. She stops at the local Bikini Bottom gym where the Halloween party is being held.) Serena: (bursts through the door and rushes through the party goes at the Halloween Party) Help! Somebody help! Help! Help! Help! Ben Tennyson: Calm down, Serena. What's going on? Gwen Tennyson: Yeah, what's the matter? Serena: (catches her breath) It's all of SpongeBob's friends! They're in danger! The Flying Dutchman abducted their souls! Tino Tonitini: What? Kevin Levin: The Flying Dutchman took their souls? Why? Serena: Me and Ash assumed that he's using their souls as hostages. Just to scare the living delights out of SpongeBob! Tino Tonitini: He's holding them hostages so he can scare SpongeBob? Why that ghoulish beast! We gotta do something, guys! Serena, where did he take them? Serena: To his pirate ship in the sky! Gwen Tennyson: And what about Ash, Serena? Was his soul abducted by the Flying Dutchman as well? Serena: No, but he did say he's going over to Sandy's treedome to pick up something. Something that might help us defeat him and save everyone. Ben Tennyson: Well, whatever it is, I hope he finds it on time. Guys, we've got to find SpongeBob and help him rescue his friends. It's now or never! We're not safe until that poltergeist is gone for good! I say we rise up and rid the town of that monster! Bonnie: Yeah, let's do this! Joe Kido: Yeah, rise up! Sora Takenouchi: Off with his head! Takato Matsuki: Let's get him and chop him to pieces! Clemont: This means war, guys! Let's go! Tai Kamiya: Yeah, let's go! Greymon: Let's do it! Kevin Levin: Let's go, everyone! Everyone: Yeah! (The heroes march out of the party and prepare for battle. Back inside the Flying Dutchman's ship, SpongeBob and Patrick are still riding the cart. Patrick is still afraid while SpongeBob continues to laugh, still thinking it's funny. SpongeBob stops laughing and sighs. They turn to see Sandy's soul locked up in a cage.) Sandy Cheeks: SpongeBob! Patrick! Help me! SpongeBob: (laughs) That almost looks like Sandy. (They see the souls of Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Squidward, and Gary locked up in cages as well.) Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Plankton: Patrick! Squidward: Help us! Gary: (meows forlornly) SpongeBob: (sighs) That almost looked like Mr. Krabs and Squidward and Gary and Plankton. (laughs) Funny. Oh, Patrick, this is hysterical. (laughs) Why aren't you laughing? (laughs until he sees Patrick's body motionless) Patrick? What's wrong with you? Patrick: (his soul is locked in a cage as well) Help me, SpongeBob! My body's butt itches! SpongeBob: Patrick? Is this really happening? Hey, this isn't funny. Patrick: I was wrong, SpongeBob. Sometimes, scary equals scary! (Patrick's motionless body falls on SpongeBob and he screams.) SpongeBob: Hm? (pulls out his chalkboard, erases the word "funny", and replaces it with "AHHH!") Yup. I got the same answer. Scary equals "Ahh!" Flying Dutchman: Success! I knew that would get him! (SpongeBob is finally convinced that scary doesn't equal funny at all and screams in fear. His skeleton runs out of his body. SpongeBob's skin and skeleton run out of the ship.) SpongeBob: Ahh!! (SpongeBob's skeleton and skin fall to the ground and attempt to run.) SpongeBob's Skeleton: That's the scariest thing I ever saw in my life! SpongeBob's Skin: Me too. But we gotta go back. SpongeBob's Skeleton: Go back? Are you nuts? SpongeBob's Skin: Show a little backbone! We gotta save our friends! SpongeBob's Skeleton: Oh, you're right. But I'm still scared. Will you hold my hand? SpongeBob's Skin: Deal. (SpongeBob's skeleton and skin shake hands and they both go back together. All of the heroes arrive.) Gwen Tennyson: SpongeBob, are you alright? - - - (Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu runs over to Sandy's treedome.) Ash Ketchum: Move aside, Sandy! (lifts her lifeless body out of the way and enters her treedome; he looks through her experiments) Oh, where is it? Where is it? I know she has it here somewhere. Pikachu: Pika? Ash Ketchum: Ah-ha! Here it is! I've found it! (holds out the wolf's bane chemical) Pikachu: Pikachu? Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Sandy said that when someone drinks this, they can become a vicious werewolf. Pikachu: Piiii!!!! Pikachu! Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: What? Are you saying it's too risky to do that? Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: I know, Pikachu. I'm not so sure about it either. I understand. But it's the only way I can help SpongeBob save his friends from the Flying Dutchman. (sighs) I don't know if I'll be able to control my werewolf form like I wasn't the last time, but it's worth a try. You're gonna have to trust me on this, Pikachu. It's now or never. Pikachu: Pikachu. (Ash opens the vial. He looks at it as it bubbles and becomes nervous. He turns to Pikachu who is incredibly worried about his trainer) Ash Ketchum: Well, (gulps) here goes. Down that hatch. (drinks the chemical) Hey, that wasn't so bad. And it tastes like blue raspber- (Suddenly, Ash feels something inside him. His heart starts pumping and his body starts to shiver. Then he starts feeling something growing in him. It started to become painful and it makes him drop the empty vial. He drops to his knees and crotches in a fetal position) Pikachu: Pika, Pi! (His body starts to grow bigger, his skin turns hairy, his teeth grows, his ears become pointy and his clothes start ripping) Pikachu: (Ash's shadow looms over Pikachu) Pika, Pi?! (Then we cut to the Flying Dutchman's ship; the other heroes are looking through the window) - - Flying Dutchman: You were trying to scare me? Now that is funny. (he and his ghostly pirate crew laugh) You couldn't frighten me in a million eternities, kid. For you are nothing more than just a stupid sponge. SpongeBob: I wasn't trying to scare you, Dutchy. I was only stalling you! Flying Dutchman: What? Flying Dutchman's Ghostly Pirates: Huh? SpongeBob: NOW!!! (The heroes jump out from their hiding places and attack the Dutchman's pirate crew) - - - Eddy: That's it! Next time, I'll lead... (passes out) - Serena: Over here, you scurvy scum! Now! (Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon fire their attacks) - Greymon: Nova Blast! (Greymon fires Nova Blast at several ghostly pirates) - - Clemont: Hands off my sister, skull face! (whacks the ghost with a shovel) Luxray, use Swift! And Chespin, use Pin Missile! - Sora Takenouchi: (punches a ghost pirate in the face) Hooligans! (punches another) Ruffians! Degenerates! (Shaggy gets surrounded by the ghost pirates) Shaggy Rogers: Like Mommy! Scooby-Doo: Shaggy! (jumps in the air and lets out a war cry; he lands on top of Shaggy and pulls out two ray guns) You mess with my Shaggy, you mess with me! (Scooby-Doo fires the guns at the ghost pirates. Marcus Damon fights off several ghost pirates until they grab him and hold him tight.) - (Ben activates his Omnitrix and changes into Echo Echo) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! (the ghostly pirates surround him) You guys like music? Well, listen to this! Sonic Tune!!! (unleashes his attack and sends the ghostly pirates flying) - (Ed and Double D get cornered by a ghostly pirate who is about to suck their souls dry. Eddy comes out with a sword and pirate hat. He laughs and sees his two best friends in danger. He laughs again and sprints towards the ghost pirate. The sword poked the ghost pirate in the buttocks, causing his to scream in pain.) Eddy: I hope that hurts, skeleton man! Ha, ha! (Kari Kamiya is getting a wedgie from another ghostly pirate. Tai and Greymon sees this and rushes over to help her. Greymon blows fire in the ghost pirates buttocks, causing him to scream. Tai catches Kari and sets her down.) Tai Kamiya: That's exactly what you get for messing with my family, you zombie-headed freak! - - (Everyone cheers) Eddy: And stay out! Flying Dutchman: Get back here, you cowards! I command you to come back this instant! (screams) Curses! (growls as he stares at the heroes) You fools may have scared away me ghostly pirate crew, but you ain't scaring me! Plankton: I think they could, master. Especially, SpongeBob. Besides, you've never seen what's inside his brain! Flying Dutchman: His brain? Ha! What's scary about that? Plankton: I was in there once. It's too terrifying, even for ghosts! (The Flying Dutchman grabs Plankton, throws him to the ground and stomps on him with his ghostly foot.) Flying Dutchman: I'll decide if it's scary or not! Tai Kamiya: Go ahead. See how scary it is when you enter his brain. Flying Dutchman: Alright then I will! - - Flying Dutchman: (cries) That didn't scare me one bit. (turns black and reveals eyeballs and a ghost; then he turns back to normal) I—I bet you don't have a scary thought in your entire brain! SpongeBob: Oh, scary...Hm...You know, what always scares me out of the room is when my mom takes out naked baby pictures. (laughs) (Suddenly, a giant baby version of SpongeBob appears before the Flying Dutchman.) Baby SpongeBob: (coos) I wuv you this much! (The Flying Dutchman screams and hyperventilates as the giant baby SpongeBob grabs and hugs him. Soon, all of the dream characters join in as the unicorn-shaped cloud makes a rainbow above them.) Flying Dutchman: (gets kissed by the eels) I'm actually scared! (screams as tombstones appear in his eyes; he flies out of SpongeBob's head and growls after having enough) So much horror! (Suddenly something smashes through the door) Flying Dutchman: What the...! (Then the other heroes all gasp; the smoke clears and reveals himself to be Ash in his werewolf form and his Pikachu on his right shoulder) Flying Dutchman: What the barnacle?! Squidward: Sweet Neptune! Mr. Krabs: Mother of Pearl! (hides in his shell) Gary: Meow! (hides behind Squidward) Plankton: Yikes! (hides underneath a plank) Tai Kamiya: Whoa! Ash is a werewolf again! Sandy Cheeks: Holy shrimp! I guess you guys weren't kidding about your story after all! SpongeBob: See, Sandy? That's the werewolf form Ash turned into on Halloween last year! That's exactly what he looked like! (Werewolf Ash growls viciously and howls) - - Flying Dutchman: (whimpers as Werewolf Ash gives an angry glare at him; but he doesn't feel scared) Big deal! I've scared furry animals like him before. This one here should be a cinch. (roars and makes a scary face) (Werewolf Ash doesn't seem scared one bit. Werewolf Ash flicks a drop of saliva from his nose.) Flying Dutchman: Huh? (Werewolf Ash snarls, lifts his right arm and whacks the Flying Dutchman with his paw. He sends the Flying Dutchman flying through the air and the ghost crashes into a tower of barrels. Werewolf Ash gives out a mighty roar.) Flying Dutchman: (gets up and he's now irritated) Grrr!!! (flies over to Werewolf Ash) So, you want to get even with the Flying Dutchman, eh? Okay, wolf-man, I'll play along. But when I'm through with you, I'll make sure that I'll skin all of your fur and make sweaters out of it so I can warm clothes for winter! (laughs as he takes out his sword; Werewolf Ash extends his claws) And I'll start by chopping off your furry head so I can mount it on me wall as me own hunting trophy! (screams) (Werewolf Ash and the Flying Dutchman begin their battle) - - - Fred Jones: Quick! While Ash is keeping the Flying Dutchman busy, let's free the souls of SpongeBob's friends! Velma Dinkley: Okay. Shaggy Rogers: What?' '''Are you crazy?! '''Clemont': Shaggy, we don't have much time! Now get over here and help us break open this cage! - - Serena: Where'd they go? Ben Tennyson: I don't see them anywhere! Tai Kamiya: They can't be that far! Shaggy Rogers: Like I wonder if Ash is alright! I hope he didn't get thrown off the ship! (SpongeBob looks up and sees Werewolf Ash and the Flying Dutchman fighting at the very top of the main mast of the ship) SpongeBob: (gasps) They're up there, guys! Look! (points up) (Everyone looks up and gasp as the ongoing battle above them rages on) Serena: Ash! Joe Kido: He's battling against the Flying Dutchman! Mimi Tachikawa: (Covers her eyes with both of her hands) This is terrible! I can't watch! Izzy Izumi: But I'm sure glad he didn't attack us when he's a werewolf again. - - - - Ben Tennyson: You want scary, Flying Dutchman? I'll give you scary! (activates his omnitrix and turns into Ghost Freak) Flying Dutchman: (Screams in terror) Please don't hurt me! Maybe we can work this out? (Werewolf Ash and Ghost Freak charge towards the Flying Dutchman and together they fought a gigantic final battle with him) Bonnie: Go Ash and Ben! Go! SpongeBob: Yeah! Sick 'em, you two! Kevin Levin: Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Ben! Takato Matsuki: Kick his ghost butt you guys! Tai Kamiya: Come on guys, show him what your made of! Kari Kamiya: Hope they're made of something strong enough. - - - (The Flying Dutchman pops out from the rubble, wounded from the battle. He looks up and sees Ghost Freak and Werewolf Ash angrily looking down on him.) Flying Dutchman: (screams) Okay, okay! You win! No more, please! I surrender! Don't hurt me anymore, please! I'll do anything you want! Anything! Anything! (cries) (Werewolf Ash snarls, but Ghost Freak tells him to stop by putting his right arm out in from of him) Ghost Freak: Leave here and never come back to haunt everyone again. But if you do, it will be your last! Got it? Flying Dutchman: Yes! Yes! I'll leave. I'll never scare anyone here again. (The Flying Dutchman frighteningly runs away) Ghost Freak: Go! Get out! - - - (Werewolf Ash smiles and then his ears hears the Flying Dutchman was just pretending to surrender as he fires his ghostly beam towards the heroes) Ghost Freak: Look out! (Werewolf Ash jumps in the air in front of the heroes and then ends up getting hit by the attack and crashes into the wall) All: Ash! Ghost Freak: YOU STUPID GREEN PIRATE GHOST!!!!! (He lets out a scary loud screech and scares him) Flying Dutchman: (Screams and then runs away) (The Flying Dutchman's ship disappears. Everyone falls to the ground. Ghost Freak catches Werewolf Ash and sets him done. The souls of SpongeBob's friends return to their respective bodies. Ghost Freak turns back to Ben) Serena: Ash, are you okay? - - - Serena: Guys, it's okay. Ash is not going to hurt you while he's a werewolf. (Squidward and Mr. Krabs takes a look at Werewolf Ash, yet they have discovered he is very harmless and won't harm anyone as they believe in him) Mr. Krabs: You're right, Serena. Squidward: He really is harmless. - - Sandy Cheeks: ''' Here Ash. Drink this. (Ash drinks the potion and turns into a human again) '''Bonnie: Ash, you're human again! Yippee yay! (Everyone cheers) Serena: (hugs him) Oh, Ash, I was so scared. Ash Ketchum: It's okay, Serena. What matters is that everyone is safe. Pikachu: Pika, Pi! (jumps up and nuzzles Ash) Ash Ketchum: I'm sorry I worried you, Pikachu. SpongeBob: (hugs Ash) Oh, Ash, it's good to have you back, buddy! (gives Ash a noogie) I knew you and Ben would show that green poltergeist a lesson or two! (laughs and then looks sadly at the gang) And, uh, guys, I'm really sorry I caused all this. My selfish theory of saying that scary equals funny almost endangered the lives of my closest friends. Can you ever forgive me and still be my friends? Tino Tonitini: Already done, SpongeBob. Matt Ishida: Yeah, let's pretend this never happened. SpongeBob: Great idea, Matt. - - Mr. Krabs: (thinks of an idea) Here's an idea! Since you guys missed the Halloween party you've intended on going to, how about we have our own private Halloween party at the Krusty Krab? - (At the Krusty Krab, everyone is having their private Halloween party as promised by Mr. Krabs.) Tino Tonitini: Awesome party, Mr. Krabs! Sci-Twi: Yeah, this is so much fun! Mr. Krabs: Aw, shucks. It was nothing. This party is simply a token of appreciation for your heroic efforts against the Flying Dutchman. - Clemont: Hey, guys! Check out these awesome displays SpongeBob, Bonnie, and I made out of pumpkin, cake, sugar, and candy! (Bonnie pulls the tarp and reveals three Halloween displays made out of pumpkin, cake, sugar, and candy. SpongeBob's display was the Flying Dutchman being freaked out by SpongeBob's dream characters from inside his brain. Clemont's display was Werewolf Ash being life-sized and is holding the Flying Dutchman high in the air as he is being choked to death. The Dutchman's ghostly torso is laying at Werewolf Ash's feet. Bonnie's display is Ben Tennyson in his Ghost Freak form fighting the Flying Dutchman and he's using his ghostly powers to defeat him. The Flying Dutchman is shown reaching his arms out as he is being sucked into a portal that leads to another dimension.) - - - Mr. Krabs: Hey, Ash. That werewolf form of yours was pretty amazing. You're really something else, son! Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Mr. Krabs. But I'm still worried if that werewolf is still in me, even though I am cured. It feels like that it's still there. Within me. SpongeBob: It is. Ash Ketchum: Huh? How do you know, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: I just know. Besides, if it wasn't for me, your friends, and your werewolf form, all of my friends might not be here right now. And like what Sandy said, having that thing inside doesn't make you a monster. But knowing when to let it out is what makes you human. Ash, you have a heart of a human and the soul of a wolf. Tai Kamiya: Yeah. And Ash, don't think of that werewolf form as a savage monster. Think of it as your inner animal. During our battle with the Flying Dutchman, you've literally unleashed your inner animal and you used it in a time of need. To protect us and save SpongeBob's friends. And you made us all very proud. Ash Ketchum: Thanks guys. - - (Everyone laughs at Squidward's misfortune as the camera zooms out from the Krusty Krab and the ghost balloon flies over. Plankton, whose soul returned to his body, wakes up.) Plankton: Ugh. What happened? Whew. Must have been a nightmare. Trick-Or-Treater 1: (picks up Plankton) Hey, guys! Free candy! (The trick-or-treater throws Plankton in his mouth and starts chewing on him. The screen then says "Happy Halloween" to the viewers and ends the episode.) Category:Transcripts